Da Kurlzz
Da Kurlzz был членом Hollywood Undead. Da Kurlzz очень редко записывал вокал для песен HU. Тем не менее, он записал большую часть бэк-вокалов для группы. Недавно, на своей странице в Твиттере анонсировал на 18 марта, как многие предполагают, выпуск своего сольного материала. Биография Da Kurlzz был ударником (перкуссионистом) для группы. Он не часто записывал вокал для группы, но довольно часто записывал много нечистых вокалов. Он был четвёртым участником, который присоединился к группе. Маски ;Hollywood Undead Маска Da Kurlzz'а в 2006 году была обычной белой с черными губами. До этого он носил белую маску, которая закрывала только его глаза. ;Swan Songs На маске Da Kurlzz'а на правой стороне было улыбающееся лицо и сердитое на другой. Их разделяла серая линия. ;American Tragedy Лица поменялись местами. Теперь улыбающееся лицо было слева, а сердитое справа. У сердитой стороны были красные артерии, которые загорались. Линия, разделяющая лица, белая, и она также загоралась. ;Notes from the Underground Маска Da Kurlzz'а имеет большие отличия. Маска по-прежнему с двумя лицами. Левая сторона маски белая, а правая сторона темно-красного цвета с коричневыми чешуйками. Маска светится, что приводит к выделению половины ярко-красного цвета на фоне другой. Ни у одного из лиц нет улыбки, как у предыдущих масок. ;Day of the Dead Маска Da Kurlzz'а по-прежнему с двумя лицами. Левая сторона маски по-прежнему белая, но правая теперь серая. Белая половина его маски сердитая, а серая – улыбающаяся. Он больше не светится, как в предыдущих двух версиях. Da Kurlzz very first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Da Kurlzz first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Da Kurlzz SS mask.png|Swan Songs Da Kurlzz AT mask.png|American Tragedy Da Kurlzz NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Da Kurlzz DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead фигурирует в '7 Song Sampler' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' (бэк-вокал) *''Scene for Dummies'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' (бэк-вокал) *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' (бэк-вокал) *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' (бэк-вокал) *''Knife Called Lust'' (бэк-вокал) *''Pain'' (бэк-вокал) *''Sell Your Soul'' (бэк-вокал) *''No. 5'' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (бэк-вокал) 'Desperate Measures' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' (бэк-вокал) *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' (бэк-вокал) *''Been to Hell'' *''Glory'' (бэк-вокал) *''Le Deux'' (вокал банды) *''Lights Out'' (бэк-вокал) *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' *''Street Dreams'' (бэк-вокал) *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Delish'' *''From the Ground'' *''Pigskin'' *''We Are'' (бэк-вокал) Day of the Dead *''Dark Places'' (бэк-вокал) *''Day of the Dead'' (бэк-вокал) *''Disease'' *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''Let Go'' Галерея ;Без маски Matthew St. Claire.png DaKurlzz07.jpg Da Kurlzz (7).jpg Da Kurlzz (30).jpg Da Kurlzz (8).jpg Da Kurlzz (9).jpg Da Kurlzz (10).jpg Da Kurlzz (11).jpg Da Kurlzz (12).jpg Da Kurlzz (13).jpg Da Kurlzz (14).jpg Da Kurlzz (21).jpg Da Kurlzz (24).jpg ;Swan Songs DAK.jpg Da Kurlzz (23).jpg Da Kurlzz (26).jpg Da Kurlzz (27).jpg ;American Tragedy Da Kurlzz (22).jpg Da Kurlzz (28).jpg Da Kurlzz (31).jpg Da Kurlzz (32).jpg Da Kurlzz (33).jpg Da Kurlzz (34).jpg ;Notes from the Underground DK.jpg Da Kurlzz (15).jpg Da Kurlzz (19).jpg Da Kurlzz (18).jpg Da Kurlzz (17).jpg Da Kurlzz (16).jpg Da Kurlzz (20).jpg Da Kurlzz (25).jpg Da Kurlzz (29).jpg ;Day of the Dead DaKurlzz01.jpg DaKurlzz02.jpg DaKurlzz03.jpg DaKurlzz04.jpg DaKurlzz05.jpg DaKurlzz06.jpg Da Kurlzz (2).jpg Da Kurlzz (3).jpg Da Kurlzz (4).jpg Da Kurlzz (5).jpg Da Kurlzz (6).jpg Мелочи *Он выбрал свой сценический псевдоним из-за его вьющихся волос. Во время записи American Tragedy его волосы были особенно вьющимися. Многие из них были отрезаны и частично выпрямлены во время Notes from the Underground. *Он фанат Майли Сайрус. *Он появился в 30-м эпизоде The Amanda Show в 2001 году. *Как внутренняя шутка между группой, его обычно дразнят другие члены Hollywood Undead и часто называют геем, особенно Charlie, но в действительности он не гей. *Он спел Chapter Four с Avenged Sevenfold в туре. *У него есть татуировка его маски на левой руке. *Он входит в группу под названием Sunset Rat Pack. У каждого члена группы есть татуировка с названием группы. *Он также является ведущим радио-шоу Sunset Rat Pack's radioshow. Два других члена группы, Остин Карлайл из группы Of Mice & Men и дизайнер одежды Тал Куперман из CRSL также являются ведущими. *Его учётная запись Twitter – "MattyKurlzz" *Его учётная запись Instagram – "mattydakurlzz" *Его Snapchat – "mattykurlzz" *Он плакал, когда впервые услышал Hollywood Undead по радио. *Из-за некоей неверной информации, обычно думают, что его настоящее имя – Мэттью Сент-Клэр, что не совсем правильно. Он заявил в интервью, что «St. Claire» является частью старого псевдонима, от которого он позже отказался. *У него есть страница IMDB с упоминаниями в трёх фильмах. Категория:Бывшие участники Hollywood Undead